


Зверь на снегу

by ferrum_glu, tata_red



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrum_glu/pseuds/ferrum_glu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Роуг очень страшно и холодно во время снежного шторма. Самое умное - в момент острого одиночества забраться под теплый бок Росомахи. Даже невзирая на его протесты.Люди Икс- 2Капс-сопровождение:https://pp.userapi.com/c837326/v837326808/611a9/wk-VBbujDU8.jpghttps://pp.userapi.com/c837326/v837326808/611b1/98kW2YfsoI8.jpg





	Зверь на снегу

Осенью в поместье сыро и холодно, особенно в конце ноября. Старые деревья скрипят, царапают ветвями окна, словно просятся внутрь. Ветер за стенами стонет порою так жутко, что самые маленькие ученики могут расплакаться в своих постелях от страха. А потом с севера приходят тучи, и на черную землю сыплет мелкая, твердая как крупа поземка. Нехорошее время. В такую пору от ветра не спрятаться. Старая, хоть и добротная постройка, дает о себе знать: от окон тянет холодом, промерзает пол, а в трубы старых каминов дышит надвигающаяся зима. И если кто забыл закрыть ставни на первом этаже — беда — загремит, застучит повсюду. То разгуляются сквозняки. Открылась форточка в туалете для мальчиков, расшатался косяк двери — ветер выдует последнее тепло, заберется под одеяла учеников, заставит старших вставать, искать незакрытые окна, затыкать щели, разогревать чай…   
  
Дверь в комнату профессора Логана тихо приоткрывается. Настолько тихо, чтобы не разбудить соседей, но не настолько, чтобы не услышал сам Логан.   
  
«Похоже, он никогда не спит», — думает Роуг.   
  
Цепкий пристальный взгляд:   
  
— Что-то случилось?   
  
Он недоволен, строг, горькая складка рта сурово сомкнута — но она знает, что все это показное. Он и раньше потакал ее слабостям.  
  
— Все в порядке, нет-нет…   
  
Она трясет головой, а ноги в тонких гольфах мелкими едва заметными шажками несут тело к его кровати. Его фигура все ближе и ближе, прицел глаз не отпускает. В их глубине голодным, спящем на снегу пушистым зверем, свернулось его одиночество. Такое же, как и внутри нее. Только Логан сильный, за сто с лишним лет научился быть в ладу со своим одиноким зверем. А она — пока нет. Роуг дрожит в своей тонкой длинной ночнушке и нелепых спальных белых перчатках. В такую ночь она особенно нуждается в его защите.  
  
— Тебе надо быть в постели, Роуг. Поздно уже.   
  
— Я не могу спать. Мне… холодно.   
  
— Но…   
  
Она прыгает в его кровать, холодная, как ледышка, смотрит проникновенно. Так происходит не первый раз. И всегда он хмурится от такой наглости, а потом откидывает одеяло и спешно натягивает джинсы. Вот и сейчас Логан встает и порывисто вздыхает, разводя руки, показывая, что у него нет слов. Грудь вздымается, и она смотрит на эту волосатую грудь, на бугры мышц, едва прикрытые белой майкой, на смуглую кожу. Она берет одеяло за край и тянет на себя. Уже отработаны жесты и диалог их странной привязанности друг к другу, которую никто из них так до конца не понял. А надо ли…   
  
Ей сразу становится тепло и спокойно на простыне, нагретой его телом, под одеялом, пахнущим дымом и мужчиной. От Логана всегда приятно пахнет, это свойство его организма. Клетки мутанта обновляются с огромной скоростью, не отмирают, не подвергаются инфекции. Они всегда молоды, не несут в себе ни капли тлена, свойственного обычной органике. Даже от ее восемнадцатилетних друзей может пахнуть немытой плотью, он него — только чистой кожей, сигарами или теплой фланелевой рубашкой. Если бы он узнал, он бы вспыхнул от смущения — она ловит его запах всегда: в столовой, на занятиях, проходя мимо по коридору, во время случайного разговора, когда старается проскользнуть как можно ближе, как можно незаметнее, чтобы почти коснуться, восполняя недоступное и запрещенное. Почти… коснуться…   
  
И вот сейчас, пока Логан выказывает свое возмущение, она вдыхает его запах. Он напускает на себя грозный вид, но она видит — его взгляд постепенно становится теплым. Он всегда так смотрит, когда она проказничает. Испытывает к ней болезненную нежность изгоя к изгою. И она этим пользуется. А еще Роуг уверена — он страшно добрый. Ни к кому бы из других обитателей школы, будь ей даже во стократ холоднее, она и в мыслях бы не смогла заявиться. К нему — запросто.   
  
— Сиди здесь, я скоро вернусь.   
  
Она кивает и жмурится, натягивая одеяло на голову. Ей очень уютно сейчас слышать, как за окном стонет буря и как, удаляясь по коридору, шлепают босые ноги Логана. Быстрые решительные шаги. Доски деревянного пола скрипят под тяжестью его тела. Полоска света в проеме полуоткрытой двери. Где-то под вой бури старинные часы отбивают полночь. Росомаха спускается на первый этаж, на кухню, и через несколько минут возвращается, неся в одной руке дымящуюся чашку чая с молоком, в другой — бутылку виски.   
  
— Каждый отогревается по-своему, девочка.   
  
Снова эта хмурая улыбка, этот недовольный взгляд, прячущий за собой заботу. Небрежную, тщательно скрываемую. В нем очень много заботы. Даже странно, откуда она у него — у вечного странника и вечного солдата. Однако он лучший из всех, кого знает Роуг. Лучше Циклопа или Джин. И даже лучше профессора Ксавье. Она хорошо знает тайну этого одиночки-убийцы, на попечение которого можно оставить целую школу детей — тайна Росомахи, мутанта со стальными когтями, в его … доброте.   
  
Роуг смеется своим мыслям, обхватив горячую чашку ладонями в перчатках. Логан смотрит на нее, фыркает, кривит губы, но в карих глазах пляшут теплые огни.   
  
Вот, наверное, интересное зрелище, думает Роуг — ночь, на кровати сидят мужчина и юная девушка, и пьют виски и чай с молоком. Кто они друг другу? Ни брат, ни сестра, ни отец, ни дочь. Тогда, может быть, друзья? Нет. Но кто же? И ведь только с ним такое возможно. Он и недоступен и невероятно близок. Строг и мягок, суров и… нежен. Добрый, свирепый… зверь…   
  
— Отогрелась? — интересуется он сухо.   
  
— Нет, — еле слышно шепчет она. — Я никогда не отогреюсь этой ночью, если останусь одна.   
  
Это часть сценария. Логан вздыхает, ложится на кровать, вытягиваясь, расслабляя мускулы. Виски приятно разливается по венам, в голове делается тепло и мягко. Он забирает у Роуг пустую чашку и ставит ее на тумбочку. Он не умеет сердиться на эту девчонку по-настоящему. Никогда. После той первой встречи она так и остается для него особенной. И он даже не собирается думать — почему, просто кладет тяжелую руку на ее плечо и мягко привлекает к себе, как делал это не раз. Мягкая маленькая ладошка в тонкой перчатке моментально ложится на его грудь, а сама Роуг доверчиво приникает к теплому боку Росомахи. Майка и перчатка — тонкая преграда ткани, сдерживающая влияние ее силы на него. И оба знают, стоит им соприкоснуться обнаженной кожей — быть беде. Они отработали движения за несколько месяцев вот таких странных и редких встреч. И теперь как маленькие дети, играющие в прятки — дышат так тихо, сидят так смирно... Осторожность делает обоих малоподвижными, они застывают в одной позе, тесно переплетя руки и ноги, не шевелясь, чтобы ткань не соскользнула, и эта неподвижность мгновенно начинает усыплять. За окном буря ревет, гнет деревья да плюется снежной крошкой в стекла, но в их уютной комнате тепло и спокойно.   
  
Понемногу дыхание девушки выравнивается, становится глубже. Логан гладит кончики длинных мягких волос, удивляясь тому, что на его душу снисходит спокойствие — и вовсе не благодаря виски. Постепенно мужчина тоже начинает погружаться в сон, смуглая рука расслабленно лежит рядом с нежным белым плечом, словно защищая от всего холода мира. Этой ночью Логан снова спит без кошмаров.   
  
Утром раздается стук. Росомаха вскакивает, напряженный как пружина. Мгновенно стряхивает остатки сна, и приоткрывает дверь. Бытовая ситуация, но его движения выдают готовность ко всему. Роуг уже сидит на кровати, сонно моргая и недовольно морщась. Тревога ложная. Профессор перекидывается парой слов с пришедшим, старательно закрывая своим телом обзор, и усмехается, когда посетитель уходит.   
  
— Это был Колосс. Сказал, что нас засыпало почти по крышу. С утра придется поработать лопатами. Полезно будет дать вам всем обычную физическую нагрузку.  
  
Роуг озирается. И вправду, вой бури прекратился. В окна не дует, стало заметно теплее. Она зевает.   
  
— Мне… идти?   
  
Он садится на край кровати.   
  
— Оставайся. Еще нет и шести.   
  
Обычно она всегда встает и уходит, сегодня же, не иначе в честь первого снега, позволено большее. И тогда она снова приникает к нему, вдыхая горький запах сигар и виски. Кладет голову Логану на грудь, слушая глухие удары его бессмертного сердца. Ее густые волосы — тоже преграда, почти как перчатки. Но утром об этом более досадно вспоминать, ведь утро — это уже не сладкая истома. Это уже пытка. Утром все тело горит желанием, и запреты только его распаляют.   
  
Логан поворачивается к ней и совершает глупость, которую никогда не делал прежде и на которую вообще кто-либо не способен решиться. Но он, Росомаха, — он может. Логан порывисто целует ее. Быстро, пока ее сила не пробудилась. Он — зверь, а зверь не думает — действует. Срывает первоцвет ее нежности, то, что по-настоящему не перепало еще никому. Чувствует ее вкус, ее мягкость, податливость юного тела в своих руках, нежность ее полных губ, ошеломленно открывающихся навстречу. Он должен спешить, пока действие ее мутации не отравило его организм. Пальцы быстро скользят по ее девичьей груди, по бедрам. Он взрослый, ненасытный, свирепый, не то, что ее поклонники-мальчишки, вожделеющие ее и всегда отступающие, боящиеся ее дара. Нет, тут другая битва — неопытное белое мягкое тело и жилистое, смуглое, зрелое. Заключенная в ней смерть, и наполняющая его яростная жизнь. Бугры мышц, веревки сухожилий, сеть вен на руках зверя, мнущего нежный бархат кожи, терзающего воздушную мягкую плоть добычи…   
  
Но кто здесь добыча, кто жертва? Что уготовано ему? Рядом с таким, как Логан, может существовать только эта восхитительно нежная женственность, этот оплот удушающего забвения. И будь у него больше времени, он бы сорвал бы эту нелепую рубашку, подхватил бы ее под молочно-белые бедра. Его руки казались бы черными на них, словно выточенными из дерева, узловатыми и невероятно грубыми рядом с этой красотой. Он бы нежно рычал, обнажая ее прелести, действуя с невероятной осторожностью, как с хрупкой драгоценностью.   
  
Но времени нет. Секунда, другая… по телу начинают расползаться первые признаки слабости. Стягивает жилы, трескается, дымится кожа. Он яростно сопротивляется, не отрывая губ, впиваясь в нее, пугая ее, страдая сам, мучаясь досадой и болью, чтобы все же вынырнуть из омута девичьих объятий и, усмехаясь, стеная, проигрывая который раз, вырваться из лап… смерти.   
  
— Больше я никогда не приду! — отчаянно упрекает она, запахивая на груди ночнушку.  
Ее трясет, волосы растрепаны, заалевшие губы полуоткрыты… Язвы разрушенной плоти на его руках и груди медленно затягиваются. Логан вытирает окровавленный рот тыльной стороной руки. Зажившие губы расходятся в улыбке. Она с облегчением выдыхает, видя, как он дрожащей рукой хватает бутылку и залпом допивает весь виски. Росомаха единственный, кто может выжить после ее поцелуя. Его дыхание успокаивается, а бутылка летит на пол.   
  
— Я больше…   
  
— Не зарекайся, — хрипло отвечает он, — снова будет буря.   
  
— Ты это знаешь?   
  
— Да. И я снова пущу тебя, чтобы согреть, а самому хоть на одну ночь избавиться от кошмаров. Твой дар пожирает даже их, забирая силу у ада. А взамен…   
  
— Что?   
  
— А взамен я снова принесу тебе кружку горячего чая.   
  
Она прижимает к его рту краешек простыни и нежно целует через ткань. Ее пальцы в перчатках ласкают его непослушные густые волосы. Она снова упоенно дышит им…   
  
За окном продолжает оставаться тьма и тишина. Снег лег на холодную, промерзшую насквозь землю. До весны он не растает. Природа затаилась перед целой чередой зимних бурь.   
  
— Я обязательно приду, профессор…

**Author's Note:**

> 23.10.17


End file.
